A Fine Line
by finisterrae
Summary: Naya comes across the tweet from Heather Morris, stating that Brittany and Artie should be together. Angry, Naya goes to confront her friend. Saw someone request this on Tumblr.


**A/N: Okay, I saw someone say on Tumblr that they wanted a fic about what would happen when Naya saw the infamous Hemo tweet about Bartie being endgame. I wrote this last night, well at three in the morning, but my computer crashed, so here it is now! This is my first attempt at RPF, so sorry if it's not up to par. As usual I do not own Glee, and I don't know what Heather Morris or Naya Rivera do in their free time. This is all purely a figment of my imagination. I hope you all enjoy this, reviews = Love!**

Naya was sitting on her couch with her laptop in her lap. Not many people would have guessed it, but the young actress had a terrible addiction to Tumblr. It was actually Kevin who brought the website to her attention. They had been talking about their fans while on set one day, and Kevin so graciously mentioned that Tumblr is like a playground for Glee fans. Curious, the woman decided to see what all the fuss was about. After three hours of shameless blog stalking, Naya had to admit to herself that she was hooked. So she created her own Tumblr, except instead of stating that it was in fact her, she made her Tumblr look like she was just another Brittana shipper. Naya liked to think of herself as an undercover agent, hiding behind enemy lines so to speak. She liked to go on and marvel at all of the supporters that ship Brittana. It gave her a confident boost of sorts, and it never failed to bring a smile to her face. The Latina woman liked to believe that she and the whole lesbian storyline was actually making a difference in the lives of the girls who are going through the same thing her character is going through on Glee, and the many blogs on the website just solidified her beliefs.

So, here she sat, scrolling through her dashboard, looking at all the reblogged gifs, videos, and comments about the season finale. As was expected, most of the shippers were upset about no Brittana kiss. _'I told them.'_ Naya thought to herself as she scrolled past more disgruntled posts. _'The day Ryan listens to me is the day the world ends. Oh well, at least Brad and Heather are on my side.'_

Naya felt her heart clench as she sifted through post after post. She noticed a comment about Heather, but didn't quite understand what it meant. The Latina was just about to close her laptop and call it a night when a certain picture caught her attention. It was a picture of a tweet, from none other than her best friend, stating that she believes Artie and Brittany should be together. Naya couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. She felt so unbelievably betrayed. Heather knew how hard she worked to make the Brittana storyline happen. She knew how much it meant to Naya, and the pain the actress felt was tearing at her heart.

'_Unbelievable. How could she?' _Naya thought to herself as she shut her laptop and grabbed her car keys and walked out of her house, fully intent on giving her so called best friend a piece of her mind.

As she pulled up to Heather's apartment, Naya found herself getting angrier. Once she made her way to the blonde woman's door she didn't even bother knocking. 

"Heather!" the Latina called out as she slammed the door hard.

When Naya's call went unanswered, the actress called out again, only this time louder.

"HEATHER!"

"Naya, what the hell?" Heather responded from her position on her couch.

"I should be asking you the same damn question!" Naya fumed, her hands on her hips.

The Latina watched as Heather got up from where she had been sitting and made her way over to where her friend was standing.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather asked as she stood in front of Naya.

"What's wrong with me?" Naya exclaimed. "Oh girl, that is rich. I'm pretty sure I should be asking you that question."

Heather just blinked, confused.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about that tweet?" Naya asked angrily.

Heather let out a sigh. So that's what this was all about. Naya had stumbled across the comment she had made earlier.

"I don't see why you're so mad." the blonde stated as she looked her friend over.

Naya scoffed. "You know how much Brittana means to our fans. But you go around saying that Brittany and Artie should be together. Seriously Heather, what the actual fuck?"

Heather just stared at Naya, not knowing what to say to her friend. The lack of speaking on the blonde's part only enraged Naya more.

"You're just going to stand here?" the Latina inquired. "You know how much this means to them, how much it means to me."

"I'm sorry." Heather said while shaking her head. "I just don't see the big deal."

Now it was Naya's turn to stare. She could not believe what she was hearing come out of Heather's mouth.

"You crushed a lot of people's hope for Brittana tonight. Myself included there Heather, you hurt me." Naya said sadly as she looked at her shoes.

Heather took in the sight of a defeated Naya in front of her. "Nay, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Why did you say it then?"

"I don't know." Heather stated.

Naya threw her hands up in the air. "It's always the same with you Heather, always the same. You say that you want our characters together; you supported me when I said that they're soul mates, and now you're going back on your words. Why is that?" 

The woman in question looked at her friend, knowing that it was now or never. For the longest time Heather had been trying to avoid this very conversation she was about to have with Naya, because she knew that there were too many things going against her. Heather was so sure of who she was before meeting the Latina that stood in front of her. She had everything really. The perfect boyfriend, the loving mother, the amazing career; but everything changed when she met Naya Rivera. There's a fine line between fiction and reality, but whenever Heather was around the smaller woman, that line seemed to blur.

Heather looked Naya over before opening her mouth to speak. "It's just easier with Kevin."

At that admission Naya laughed. The laugh wasn't the carefree one Heather was used to, but a cold, disbelieving laugh that left the blonde feeling empty.

"You can't possibly be serious." Naya spat out. "Everyone knows that you and I have the best chemistry, on and off set."

"That's just it Naya! That's exactly it! We have the chemistry, we have the passion, and it scares me so _fucking_ much." Heather yelled at the Latina.

Naya's jaw dropped for the second time that night. "What are you saying?"

Heather closed her eyes, willing her tears to go away. "I broke up with Taylor."

"And what does that have to do with your Anti-Brittana tweet?" Naya asked, confused but also hopeful.

Heather sighed. "It has nothing to do with our characters. Please, just stop thinking about them for once, and think about us."

"Us?"

"Oh come on Naya! You're making me spell this out for you?" Heather asked, growing tired of Naya's question game.

The smaller woman just scoffed. "Well maybe if you spit out whatever the hell is on your mind we could stop beating around the bush."

Heather shook her head for what felt like the thousandth time in the past hour. "You're clueless aren't you?"

"Just tell me what's so damn important already!" Naya yelled. 

"I love you!" Heather yelled back to her friend. "I fucking love you so much it hurts. And you are too caught up in everything else to notice. That's why I said all that crap in the tweet. That's why I broke up with Taylor. And that's why I'm standing here making a damn fool out of myself, because you don't feel"-

Heather was cut off by Naya closing the distance between the two of them and pressing her lips against hers. The blonde girl had enough sense to kiss back, and when she felt the Latina run her tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to allow Naya to deepen the kiss. When the girls pulled apart, Naya was beaming, and Heather, well, she was absolutely breathless.

"I love you too." Naya stated proudly. "Why the hell do you think I pushed so hard for this storyline? I wanted an excuse to kiss you."

Heather laughed as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "You could have just told me, save us all the heartache."

Naya pulled away slightly to press a kiss to Heather's forehead. "You're mine now, that's all that matters."

Heather smiled and pulled away from Naya. "Come on, I'm tired, and I want to cuddle, and you're my girlfriend now, so I think it's time we go to bed."

Naya beamed her trademark smile and followed Heather up to her room. Finally, after two years of dancing around each other the actresses were able to be to fall asleep together as a couple. For Naya, there wasn't anything else that she would ever want. She finally got the person she loved with every ounce of her being. For Heather, there was finally closure, she had nothing to be afraid of because she was now where she belonged; in Naya's arms, in a comfy bed, without a care in the world to distract her.

Sure there were bound to be obstacles facing the girls, but they would get through them together. They had each other now, and nothing, absolutely nothing was going to tear them apart. The only thought running through Naya's half asleep mind was the fact that there was no way in hell Ryan would deny their characters relationship now.


End file.
